A Visit with Strong Sad
by Hysterical Woman
Summary: Marzipan visits Strong Sad. He's been taking some new medicine and has been experiencing some changes. This story starts off slow, but please read all of it.


**A visit with Strong Sad**

**By Hysterical Woman**

_Disclaimer: The characters and settings depicted wherein were created by the Brothers Chap. The actual story was written by me. If you want to use this story for MSTing purposes, please e-mail me at hystericalwoman at yahoo dot com. _

It was a nice, quiet day in Free County, USA. Marzipan left her house, locked the door, and left for the Strong Brother's house. She was going to visit Strong Sad. She knew he could be depressing at times and a bit whiny, but he was a good friend. She loved Homestar dearly but he just wasn't a very good conversationalist. Besides, Strong Sad had stared taking some medicine for his "problems" and she wanted to check up on him.

Marzipan breathed in the fresh air. She had been cooped up inside for a few days working on a painting for the art fair. While she enjoyed painting, it made her happy to finally have finished it.

She crossed the Strong Brother's backyard, also know as Strong Badia. Usually, Strong Bad would be there to call her some stupid name. Marzipan's kind heart was always at a lost with him, because she could only think of ugly words to call him. Luckily, only the tire resided in Strong Badia today.

Marzipan knocked on the door and was quickly answered by Strong Sad. Strong Sad seemed a little different to her. Maybe the medicine was doing some good, thought Marzipan. She had read some bad things about the side effects, so she was glad that everything was all right.

"Hello, Marzipan," he said in a mellow fashion, different from his normal breathless nervous tone he usually greeted her with.

"Hello, Strong Sad," Marzipan replied.

"Why don't you come into my room," he said, as he led the way.

Marzipan noticed that he almost had a skip to his walk. He normally had a very sluggish gait, almost shuffling. Perhaps he's lost some weight, she thought.

He led her into his room, which along with the normal décor, spotted a bright yellow rug. It was small and fluffy and seemed very un-Strong Sad. She noticed a few black spots around the edge.

She asked, "Did you get this rug from Strong Bad?"

"Kind of," he replied, "It came from a very fierce but small animal."

"It's real fur?" she gasped, "I didn't think you would like something that was gotten from a poor creature's death."

"Well, I like it enough. Might as well put the poor dumb beast to good use," he explained.

Marzipan shot him a dirty look as she got a chair. She knew he wasn't a vegetarian but he usually had more respect for the abused creatures of the world. She would have lectured him on "respecting your fellow furry friends" but she just felt like a pleasant chat right now.

"Would you like something to eat?' he asked.

"Oh, that would be wonderful," she breathed, "I haven't had lunch yet."

He gave her a nod and left for the kitchen. Marzipan took a second survey of his room. His bed was neatly made, an unusual fact. Usually he left it the way it was when he got up. He said there was no use making it when he slept in it so often. Now it was so well made you could bounce a quarter off of it. Marzipan smiled. Tidiness is a sign of good mental hygiene, she thought.

Strong Sad came back with a veggie burger with two olives on top.

"It looks like Homestar Jr.!" she gasped. Homestar Jr. had been eaten by Homestar Runner, so she was glad to see its twin.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Homestar too," he said, "Eat up. It's a new recipe."

Marzipan cautiously took a few bites. It tasted very strange, unlike any veggie burger she had ever had. It was very delicious though, and she was very hungry. Halfway through, she noticed Strong Sad wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"I already ate, thank you," he replied.

She set the plate with the half-eaten burger on his desk and began to make conversation.

"I haven't seen your brothers around today," she said.

"Well, the last I saw Strong Bad he was checking his email on his old computer," Strong Sad said.

"It is an old computer. I think I had one like it when I was ten."

"Those old computers can be dangerous. I remember when his last one exploded. The one he has now could electrocute him."

"I don't think that could happen, Strong Sad."

"Don't be too sure. It could happen. I've seen it happen."

"So how's your other brother?" Marzipan asked, taking another bite out of the delicious burger.

"The angry one? The last I saw him he was looking for the Cheat," he said.

"His anger just melts away he's with the Cheat."

"But if the Cheat was gone, he would just explode."

He gave a loud clap.

"Kaboom!" he said. Marzipan giggled.

"It has been quiet around here," Marzipan noted.

"Probably because Bubs closed down his concession stand temporarily," Strong Sad pointed out.

"Yeah, that is strange of him. He never misses out on a chance to make money."

"I guess he just needs to freeze his assets. I sure miss his snow cones."

"Yeah, it's nice having a snow cone after practicing with Coach Z."

"Ah, Coach Z. He can be a gas."

"He acts real funny sometimes. What a weird accent."

"_Go hit the showers!" _Strong Sad said with a passable Coach Z.

"I think he's from Prance or maybe Far Off Land," Marzipan recalled.

"What a gas," whispered Strong Sad.

"And at Bub's you can always find the King of Town looking for food."

"Haven't you heard? He's gotten sick."

"Probably from eating too much."

"Yeah, he must have gotten some bad meat."

"Meat is so unhealthy," Marzipan said, taking a bite from the burger.

"It's a good thing he has the Poopsmith to take care of him."

"I think I'll send him some flowers later on."

"He'll be needing flowers soon."

Marzipan said, "I guess there isn't much to do around Free County lately."

"Well," said Strong Sad, "I did go to Homsar's concert yesterday."

"The tree-hugging ones?"

"Actually, this time it was entertaining. Very entertaining."

Marzipan nodded, and finished off her burger. Strong Sad was acting like a normal person. He even seemed happy. Getting him on medication was a good thing.

"So, I see the medicine is helping," she said.

"Yes," he said, "I now have the energy to do the things I have always wanted to do. I can now see things clearer. Like how you really feel about me."

"Oh, so now you see that I'm your friend," she said softly.

"You're not my friend," he said, standing up quickly.

"Of course I'm your friend," she said nervously.

"You don't like me. You just like too pity me," he said contemptuously, "You like feeling superior to me. You like to bask in the glow of my unrequited love, you whore."

Marzipan wanted to slap him, but she felt strangely paralyzed. Strong Sad towered over her like an angry rain cloud.

"I know the real reason you gave me that medicine. I've done my reading. One of the side effects is decreased sexual appetite. You wanted me to leave you and your stupid boyfriend alone."

He eyed the empty plate on the desk and gave a devilish grin.

"The same boyfriend you just ravenously ate," he said.

"No..." said Marzipan weakly.

'Yes, I killed Homestar Runner. Not on purpose. He was just saying some stupid thing so I hit him. I hit him again and again till he died. And I enjoyed it."

He pointed at the ugly yellow rug.

"That rug was the Cheat. I trapped that stupid rat and skinned him. That was on purpose."

"For Strong Bad I electrocuted him with his crappy computer. I enjoyed looking at him fry. You would have too."

"For my even less intelligent brother, I used dynamite. I know you enjoyed that. You laughed."

"I couldn't stop at that. I locked Bubs in a freezer. I gassed Coach Z in the shower. I gave the King of Town pork chops infected with a flesh-eating virus. Neither he nor the Poopsmith will survive. I chained Homsar to a tree and let the unagulats finish him off."

"And Pom-Pom?"

"Pom-Pom?" Strong Sad slapped his forehead. "Oh, I'll get him when he comes back from the Isle of Pom."

He sighed, tired from his confession. He seemed normal again. Just as Marzipan was about to relax he grabbed her ponytail.

"I drugged your food so you couldn't escape. Now tell me you hate me!" he yelled.

"No," she whispered, "You need help."

"I use to think I needed help. I use to think I was the problem. But now I see everyone else is the problem. Tell me you hate me and I'll be free."

Marzipan looked into his sad eyes.

"No," she said, "You're my friend."

Then, a black shadow advanced on Strong Sad. It pummeled Strong Sad without mercy. He was almost dead when Marzipan yelled out.

"Pom-Pom! Stop!"

Pom-Pom stopped, and looked angrily at her. He bubbled at her.

"I know, but," she said, "he is my friend."

**Epilogue:**

Marzipan entered the confines of Crazy Go Nuts Mental Hospital. It was a stark place, with soft grey walls. It was also quiet, with only a lone cry heard every once in a while. If not for Strong Sad, she would never go to this horrible place. While she hoped this place would help him, it made her go a little insane every time she visited.

An orderly took her to a small windowless room. It was furnished with only a flimsy table and two chairs. In one of the chairs sat the body of Strong Sad, who blended in with the grey surroundings. Guards watched the room, but Strong Sad was too heavily sedated to do anything.

He looked at her with unseeing eyes as she sat down. She took a breath, and began with her weekly update.

"I got a job this week. I'm playing my guitar at this restaurant. It's not much, but it pays the rent. It's hard living in the city, but I can't move back to Free County. There are just too many memories."

She continued, "Oh, I saw Pom-Pom the other day. He lives permanently on the Isle of Pom but he goes mainland from time to time. He says I'm crazy for visiting you. He thinks you're going to kill me. I don't think he has gotten over, um, surviving. I don't think I have either.

"Some new people have come to Free County. They want to make it into some sort of grotesque theme park, a tourist attraction. People want to see where the massacre happened. I'll protest it, but since I don't have a house there anymore there is not much I can do.

"People stop me on the street sometimes, asking me what it was like, asking me about you. Even my new roommate asked me. I just don't want to talk about. I want to think about the future."

Strong Sad didn't react. He was like the soft gray walls. Finally, he asked his weekly question.

"Do you forgive me?"

Marzipan bit her lip and said, "No, I can't forgive you yet."

He followed up with his second question.

"Then do you hate me?"

Marzipan answered, "If I hated you, I would have let you die. Pom-Pom was ready to kill you.

"I just don't think you're a bad person. I don't care if everyone thinks I'm wrong. I don't even care if you think I'm wrong. You're my friend. I don't have bad friends."

She got up to leave.

"I'll see you next week, Strong Sad."

When she disappeared, Strong Bad whispered under his breath.

"I hate you, Marzipan."

**Alternative Ending:**

Marzipan closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was in her queen sized bed with lavender silk sheets ($109.95, Bed, Bath & Beyond). She was wearing her favorite nightly ($55.95, Victoria Secret) and her favorite hairnet ($2.00, CVS). She carefully walked past her nightstand ($98.95, Home Depot) and lamp made from an old bottle ($0.50, Yard Sale). She walked to her bathroom, where she saw someone take a shower ($50, Free County Water). She apprehensively tore back the curtain ($15, Linens 'N Things), revealing...

"Hello, Marzipan!" said her boyfriend, Homestar ($5, Condoms 'R Us).

"It's you!" she cried, "I had the most horrible dream! I dreamed that Strong Sad had killed everyone and you were..."

She stopped. She noticed something very terrible. Her face turned angry.

"Young man, where are your genitals?!"

The End

**Author's Note/Apology:**

You're probably angry at me, and with good reason. I've turned a happy and relatively clean comedy into a horror story. Yet I was simply using the freedom of fanfiction. This story has no place in the canon. In the end, the citizens of Free County are the way they were before. Nobody dies, nobody gets hurt.

Originally, Homestar was to play the role of Marzipan, but I thankful nixed that. I just couldn't imagine Homestar planning to visit Strong Sad and then actually doing that. In the end, I think Marzipan was the better choice. She is Strong Sad's only true friend, along with being his not-so-secret crush.

The epilogue was harder emotional to write then the main story because it meant the characters had to suffer more. The survivors, including Strong Sad, have to live with this for the rest of their lives.

The alternative ending is a bit of comic relief. It's to lighten about the mood after such a depressing story. It's like a sherbet to clean your palette.

I actually wrote this story before "Dating Other People", but I decided to wait till you got to know me. I am not some depressing goth who can see only darkness in a zany cartoon series. I wrote the epilogue and alternative ending after I posted "Dating Other People".

Okay, enough notes! More music! Dance!


End file.
